<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping The Faith: A Supernatural Fanfic by CraveeRiah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481327">Keeping The Faith: A Supernatural Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveeRiah/pseuds/CraveeRiah'>CraveeRiah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveeRiah/pseuds/CraveeRiah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Faith Winchester's journey with her brothers Sam and Dean as they conquer Supernatural beings and find the true meaning of being a hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Prologue</p><p>Faith Winchester is the youngest of the Winchesters. Although, her life has been in shambles since the day she was born. Faith never loses sight of what's important. Ever since Faith entered Dean's and Sam's life, she has been their source of strength. What keeps them going everyday, what motivates them even when they want to give up.Faith is traveling with her oldest brother Dean to recruit their brother Sam, who left the "family business" to attend college. Sam is reluctant to join them, but after some persuasion from Dean and Faith he joins. Sam, Dean, and Faith set out to solve mysterious deaths around the country. They encounter different forms of monsters and supernatural entities along the way. Even at 13 years old, Faith is a skilled hunter with expertise in guns and knives. She also excels on research, being able to pinpoint data and locate supernatural.</p><p>With their father missing, The Winchester siblings have no choice but to stick together and try to figure out what really happened to him. John Winchester was not a absentminded and unreliable man, so for him to come up missing something must be up. While Sam thinks that John is just on another hunt and forgotten to communicate with them, Faith and Dean thinks otherwise. Even though John is a really strict man, Faith can't help but worry that something could have happened to him. She knows her father has too much pride to ask for help,but even when he was really in trouble. He would push aside his pride and ask Dean or their uncle Bobby for help.</p><p>Even though Faith loved the hunting life, she always dreamed of having a regular life. One where they can live safe without worrying about anything trying to harm them. Where she can go to school without having the thought of leaving, and a place where they can just settle down and be through with the hunting life. But to Faith that was just a fairy tale and like they say sometimes fairy tales are not meant for you. A perfect life was miles away from Faith, well at least that's what she thought. </p><p>Faith has known that she didn't get to choose her life, it was chosen for her. If she had any other plans to be something else besides a hunter, those plans will cause dire consequences for her. Just look at her brother Sam, John basically alienated him because he chose to go to college rather than stay in the hunting business. Faith knew that Sammy was only trying to greater himself, but she knew better to go against her father's will. Although, Sam is now hunting with them, she can't help but worry that he will choose to leave them again. He told her that he would not, but Faith still doubts him because she know if he had the chance, he would leave them.</p><p>Faith strives to conquer life, while balancing the life of being a hunter and maintaining relationships with her family. if becoming a teenager is not hard enough, she hunts evil spirits for a living while continuing to move all across the globe to avoid being identified by the police. Life on the road for Faith and her brothers is not easy, but somehow they make it work. As long as they continue to stick together, then nothing will phase them. Faith never blames her family for what has become of her life. As a matter of fact, she appreciates everything they have done for her. When she was dropped off on John Winchester's front porch in 1992, he took her rather than tossing her aside and letting the state have her even though she was his daughter.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Family Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faith Marie Winchester was born on February 13, 1992 to John Winchester and a woman named Maria Simmons. Faith was conceived by a one-night stand, much to John's knowledge he did not know that Maria was pregnant since he did not see her again after that night. One night John heard a knock on the front door.</p><p>"Who is it?" John says in a gruff voice with a pistol aimed at the door. Dean emerges from his bedroom, "who is it dad?" he asks. "I don't know" John responds. John walks slowly towards the door, then he swiftly opens it to find no one there. As soon as he was about to close the door, he heard whimpering. John looks down and finds a baby girl in a baby carrier with a note attached to it.</p><p>"What is it dad?" Dean asks as tries to peer over his father shoulder. "Its a baby" John says as he observes the baby in the carrier. "She left a note", Dean says as he looks into the carrier once John has taken the baby out. "Well, what does it say?" John asks. Dean begins to read the letter:</p><p>"Dear John, </p><p>You probably do not remember me but we met a bar 11 months ago. I'm writing you this letter to tell you that I cannot afford to take care of our daughter. Her name is Faith Marie Winchester and she is two months old. I know you may find this odd that a random child will be on your doorstep, I sincerely apologize for that. I hope that you will give her a better life, better than I ever could. I understand that she may hate me, but I am only doing what is write for her."</p><p>Sincerely, Maria</p><p>"Well that explains a lot, what are we going to do with her? Dean asks. "We are going to keep her, raise her as a hunter" John says. John then passes the baby into Dean's arms. "She is your responsibility, watch and protect her", John told Dean as he looks sternly into Dean's eyes. "I will" Dean says while nodding firmly. Dean did not have to be told that this was his new responsibility. He already knew his task the second he laid his eyes onto his little sister. </p><p>As John walks out of the room towards his bedroom, Dean looks down at his sister with a radiant smile. " I will protect you with my whole life, you and Sammy. Welcome to the family Faith" he says as he gives his sister a kiss on the forehead. Sammy emerges from his bedroom after hearing the commotion in the living room. "What's going on?" Sammy asks sleepily while rubbing his eyes. "Come here Sammy, meet the new edition to the Winchester family" Dean says as he smiles widely. As soon as Sammy saw Faith he was in awe, "who is this?" he asks while looking at Faith. "This is our little sister Faith, she was on our doorstep" Dean tells Sammy. Sammy smiles widely once he hears that he has a little sister. The boys always wanted a little sibling but would never thought they would get one.</p><p>Although Faith was a handful at times, the boys never complained. They loved the thought of being able to take care of their little sister. As time went on Sam and Dean tried to make Faith's life more normal by shielding her from the hunting world. They wanted to keep their little sister as innocent and pure for as long they could. But they new eventually they would not be able to shelter her for long. As long as there was demons and other supernatural beings out there, they would have to show her the ropes. By the time Faith was nine years old, her father began training her. Teaching her skills like combat and how to use a knife and a gun.</p><p>Now it is up to Faith to help her brothers solve their father's disappearance. Faith realizes that she has a long journey ahead of her. She hopes she can find her father without any harm being done to him or its not too late. As she looks at the road of ahead of her, she thinks about seeing her brother again. "I wonder if he would be mad if we showed up" she wonders. Faith then shakes the thought out of her head "of course Sammy is going to be happy to see us" as she smiles in hear head. Dean glances over at his sister in the passenger seat. "You okay munchkin?" Dean asks while smiling. "Yeah, I am just worried about what Sammy will say when he sees us" Faith says worriedly. "He will be fine, we'll be fine", Dean says reassuringly. "Yea we will be fine" Faith says while smiling and looking back at the road ahead as the impala cruises down the dirt highway toward Stanford University.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Reunited At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As nighttime sets into the sky, Faith awakens from her nap. She notices that it is not daylight anymore and wonders how long she has been asleep. As she looks toward her older brother she asks, "how long have I been asleep?" to which Dean then replies "5 hours". </p><p>"How much do we have left?" Faith whines when she doesn't see any sign or building that could possibly lead them to Sam's school. "Only two more miles left until we hit the exit, then we will be in Stanford, California." "ugh, this is taking forever" Faith groans as she rubs her hand down here face. After two more miles, the siblings finally entered Stanford, California. Once they have arrived at Stanford University, they try to come up with a plan to recruit Sam.</p><p>"so what are we going to do? how are we going to find Sam?" Faith asks. Dean contemplates then says "okay here is what we are going to do. We are going to find Sam's apartment then break in-", "woah, wait a minute. what do you mean we are going to break in? I thought we were just going to knock on the door and try to convince him." Faith interrupts. </p><p>"when have we ever knocked on someone's door?" Dean raises his eyebrow at Faith. "touche" Faith mumbles. "besides he might not answer the door, it is 3 o'clock in the morning" Dean replies back. "Okay, then lets do this" Faith says as she and Dean exit the car.</p><p>In his apartment, Sam is awaken when he hears footsteps. He walks slowly towards the footsteps, he sees two shadows . As soon as the first shadow enters the room, he attacks it. As the two roll around, when the lights flicker on Sam is face-to-face with the intruder who happens to be his brother. </p><p>"Hi Sammy" Dean says as a wide etched grin is spread across his face. "what are you doing here?"Sam asks then he looks towards the other intruder who happens to be his sister. "Hi Sam" Faith says nervously while waiting for Sammy's reaction. "Hi Faith" Sam says as he smiles briefly at his sister. "Let me go. What are you guys doing here?" Sam asks once again. "Dad is missing and we need your help to find him." Dean and Faith says simultaneously.</p><p>"He is probably not missing, just forgot to contact you guys." Sam brushes it off. "No Sam, dad hasn't called us in a week. I know something is wrong." Faith says while trying to convince her brother otherwise. </p><p>"well what do you need my help for it seems like you guys are perfectly capable of handling this own your own." Sam says. "Look Sammy I know that you left the hunting business, but we would have not came all the way over here if we did not need your help." Dean says sternly. "please Sammy we can't do this by ourselves" Faith pleads with him.</p><p>Sammy looks between the both of his siblings and sighs. " Alright, I will go with you guys under one condition." "what is that?" Dean asks, "I have to be back before my interview on Monday." Sam says "Fine, now lets go" Dean says.</p><p>As they venture out onto the dust filled road of California, they come across a case where young men have disappeared in Jericho, California. "So no one know what happened to these men?" Sam asks while looking at the files. "Nope, they all just disappeared while either driving or walking home. Some say the legend of the woman in white had something to do with it." Faith says. "Who is the woman in white?" Sam asks curiously</p><p>"The woman in white is woman who committed suicide by jumping off a bridge after drowning her kids." Dean says while look back and forth between the road and his brother. </p><p>"Whats the plan?" Sam asks Dean. "Well first we are going to solve this case then see if it had anything to do with dad's disappearance. " Dean replies back. As the Winchester siblings investigating the family members of the victims,  Dean is arrested under the conspiracy that he has something to do with the disappearances. In order to get Dean released Sam has to fake a 911 call so Dean can escape.</p><p>While getting off the phone with Dean, Sam and Faith drive to location where Dean is currently at. As Faith sits in the backseat, she notices a presence on side of her. She then screams "Aaaahhh!". When Sammy looks into the rear view mirror he says the woman in white. "I can never go home" says the ghost. At a failed attempt to seduce Sam, the woman then takes control of the car. As Sam attempts to regain control of the car, the impala crashes into a house. While Dean is currently in the house he hears the impala crash into it.</p><p>"Are you guys okay??" Dean asks frantically as he runs over to check on his younger siblings. "Yeah, we're fine" Faith says while emerging from the back seat of the car while holding her head. As the ghost of the woman emerges, she traps Sam and Dean with the car and a dresser. She then stalks over to Faith, grabbing her by her neck and choking her. </p><p>"Leave her alone!", "I swear to god I will kill you" Sam and Dean says simultaneously while watching the ghost on the verge of killing their little sister. Faith somehow manages to fight the ghost off of her and create space between the two of them.</p><p>Suddenly, footsteps are heard coming from upstairs. Two children creek down, the siblings realizes that they are the ghost's children. </p><p>"You killed us mommy", the ghost children say as they embrace their mother. Soon the woman in white screams from pain as the demons inflict pain on her and drag her through the floor.</p><p>"So that's why she didn't want to come back." Sam says as he moves the dresser that was trapping Dean and him. "She was afraid to face her children" Faith says while checking on her brothers. </p><p>While on the way back to Stanford, Dean finds a coded message in John's journal that may lead to his location. He figures that they are coordinates. Although Sam joined the hunt, he still does not want to join the "family business" again.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to stay?" Dean asks Sam when they arrive at Stanford University. "Listen I helped you fight this ghost, my end of the deal was that I get to come back to school." Sam replies. "Alright then, I guess this is goodbye right" Dean says. "Bye Sammy" Faith says sadly, "Bye guys" Sammy says.</p><p>Once Sammy watches the impala drive off, he proceeds on his journey to his apartment. Although he is going to miss his siblings dearly, he can't wait to go back and spend time with his girlfriend.</p><p>"Jessica!" Sam calls out into the apartment. He ventures into the kitchen and living room to see if she is there but to no avail she is not. Sam then smells smoke coming from the bedroom and proceeds to see what it is. As he open the door the entire room is up in flames, he looks up to see Jessica on the bedroom ceiling covered with flames.</p><p>As the impala drives on Dean senses something has gone wrong. After looking in the rear view he see Sam's apartment building on fire, having left the campus only minutes ago. He proceeds to turn around and investigate what is happening. As soon as he pulls up he rushes to Sam's apartment only to find the door jammed. Once he kicks the door open he rushes to Sam's aid and pulls his brother out of the apartment.</p><p>During the aftermath, Faith is currently consoling her brother who had just lost his girlfriend. As Dean comes over he says "are you okay?" to which Sam replies "I will be." "Come on we have long trip ahead of us." Sammy says as he gathers his equipment to join his siblings to search for their father and the creature that killed Jessica and their mother Mary. </p><p>The Winchester siblings then drive off from the burning university onto the dirt road hoping to solve the mystery of their father and avenge their fallen loved ones.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>